Leigh Johnson
|image = |caption = |aka =Marshal Johnson |gender =Male |location =Town of Armadillo, in Cholla Springs, New Austin |affiliations =United States Marshals Service; John Marston, Jonah, Eli |birth =1861 |status =Alive |death = |weapon =Pair of Cattleman Revolvers Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = Anthony De Longis }} is a Major Character in Red Dead Redemption. Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strong no-nonsense ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Johnson does his best to maintain law and order in the town of Armadillo while the world around them progresses into modernity. The Marshal also commands a couple of deputies, Jonah and Eli. Red Dead Redemption Trivia *Marshal Leigh Johnson is a member of the United States Marshals Service, which is the oldest federal law enforcement agency in the whole of the United States, being created in the year 1789. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these pistols. However, in cinematic, Johnson can be seen drawing both. *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Priscilla Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel Cemetery, to the left of the front entrance. The engraving reveals that she died April 23rd 1903. The cause, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also says, 'Forever Smiling In Our Hearts'. *A person in Armadillo and Rathskeller Fork can be heard accusing Marshal Johnson of certain unlawful activities: # He beats women. # He stole a treasure and hid it in Rio del Lobo (Treasure Hunter Rank II). # He hangs about with crooks near Pleasance House. #These accusations are all made by the same man. Why he accuses the Marshal of these crimes is uncertain, but perhaps the Marshal unknowingly upset this man in the past. *It is hinted that Johnson himself had a criminal past as John said that he reminded him of the people he once "had respect for the most had a problem with authority." Johnson also states that he didn't want to be a policeman. *As seen in Political Realities in Armadillo, the Marshal uses a Tersk as his mount. *Bonnie, along with Marshal Johnson, are killable after the mission Hanging Bonnie Macfarlane. Immediately after the mission, as Marston watchs them ride off, if he goes into Dead Eye and kills their horses, Bonnie and the Marshal will fall off,and, strangely, Bonnie goes into the Tumbleweed bar, while the Marshal walks down the road in the opposite direction. To kill them, aim your shotgun next to ther head, it will take many shots, but they are killable. (Unconfirmed) Mission Appearances *Political Realities in Armadillo (Boss) *Justice in Pike's Basin (Boss) *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit (Boss) *Hanging of Bonnie MacFarlane (Boss) *The Assault on Fort Mercer (Boss) Quotes Gallery File:Rdr_leigh_johnson.jpg File:Marshal_Leigh_&_Marston.jpg|The Marshal with John Marston. File:Marston_and_Johnson.jpg|John with Johnson in Armadillo. File:Politicreal.jpg|Marshal Leigh Johnson taking cover before gunning down an outlaw. Rdr political realities02.jpg Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg marshal J.jpg Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Single Player Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists